heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-10-20. Windows Live Hotmail..., by Cool
Cool, 10/20/2007 1:48 AM :Okay, so I logged into my Hotmail today as usual after work, but to find they have officially changed the layout. F*uckin wankers - must Microsoft take over everything? I hate this new layout, I like the older simpler one. Make matters worse I always save e-mails and the way the old ones copy and pasted into Word looked a hell of a lot better than this crap now with its new layout. It now shows you the subject title first, then the address and date. I liked the old way of sender name first, address, date and subject. This is bull. And I had a shitload of older e-mails I never had the time to save yet and there they are gonna have this stupid look to them. Is there any possible way to put it back to the old way or am I stuck in the big ball of change that keeps rolling along in corporate North America? I hate progess. I hate change. Technology just ticks me off sometimes. Stephen ---- Cool, 10/20/2007 1:59 AM :And it automatically puts my newer mails at the top, which I never liked I always prefer them coming in from the bottom. I can change it, but when I leave the Hotmail and come back to it, weather logging back in or not, its sets up again so newer mails are on top, and then it does it for ALL folders, not just the main inbox one. bull-shat. ---- GräfinZahl, 10/20/2007 9:34 AM :Oh, so you still had the old layout? It was changed for my account about two months ago. I didn't like it at first, but after a while I got used to it and now I prefer it over the old one. (Which probably is good, 'cause I don't think you can get back the old layout.) >must Microsoft take over everything? What do you mean? Hotmail always belonged to Microsoft. ---- genaminna, 10/20/2007 12:54 PM :yeah, um. anybody notice that this site's layout is different when you try to go to the main page? At least for me... ---- Sent: 10/23/2007 9:51 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Flank17, 10/23/2007 9:53 AM :Try to click "Switch to classic" link on the bottom left corner. You may also try to go to options -> feedback and tell them about options you want to see in the new layout. P. S. I hate this message board because you can't even edit a message and must know HTML to insert something. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 10/26/2007 1:44 AM :I know! It's annoying. I mean, I'm pretty good at doing HTML code, but a lot of people don't. And I hate not being able to edit a message! The comment box has not Spell Check, so if you misspell a word tough luck. -Christy M ---- Flank17, 10/26/2007 9:04 AM :Which browser do you use? I use firefox and it has build in spell check, so it's quite convenient. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 10/29/2007 2:14 AM :Really? I'll have to try that then. I use Internet Explorer. -Christy M ---- Cool, 10/31/2007 1:43 AM :I am using the classic version. I hate it, looks nothing like the old one. Plus, I have gotten more junkmail recently with fake "returned from sender" titles. Why would junk mail go up? Overall, I still HATE this new Windows Live Mail. You can only perfect something so much. The old one was great, now they tried to make it better but just screwed it up. Must Windows/Microsoft have its name on everything these days? Stop spending so much time on e-mail and look at how premative these MSN Groups are. They are trapped in the early '00's for style useage. And still only 3MB of space for new users. What the fuck is that? I have more than enough Hotmail space and whatnot, I need more for my websites. Stephen ---- Flank17, 10/31/2007 9:32 AM :May be you should try to find some other service? Internet is big and there you can eventually find a lot of good things. Talking about spam, I like Hotmail because I get about 3-4 junk letters a YEAR. Windows/Microsoft owns so much because big corporations rule everything. ---- Cool, 10/31/2007 8:49 PM :I've been using Hotmail since October 2000, and its been a great service and has gotten better over the years. I remember the version they just replaced came out I think sometime in 2003. It took a little getting used to, but it was manily the same. This new e-mail is totally different. It's not even called Hotmail anymore. I didn't need my e-mail associated with Windows, why must they have their stupid name of everything. Soon they'll start making TV's, radios and cars. I know there are other services, like Gmail, but once I get settled into something for so long I don't feel like changing. Stephen ---- Cuddlegirly1, 11/8/2007 2:12 AM :still only 3MB of space for new users. What the fuck is that? I have more than enough Hotmail space and whatnot, I need more for my websites Maybe you should try Yahoo! There's no limited storage amount there.